


An Evening With the Captains Turner

by serendipityxxi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is essentially a Will/Elizabeth PWP fic wherein they're both Pirate captains and recently married. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening With the Captains Turner

In celebration of Talk Like a Pirate Day tomorrow I bring ye Dirty Pirate Fic!

Title: An Evening With the Captains Turner  
Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit.  
Pairing: Will and Elizabeth  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: This is essentially a Will/Elizabeth PWP fic wherein they're both Pirate captains and recently married. Enjoy! :)

 

The sea was black and still that night, so still the stars reflected on its surface, tiny points of white in all that blackness. It was late and all was quiet aboard The Swann, the three masted schooner that belonged to the Captains Turner. The lights from their cabin were eight squares of orange reflected on the ocean where they were moored. On the outside everything was quiet, inside the cabin two pirate Captains were battling.

Elizabeth reached down and positioned his cock so it fit snugly between her pussy lips and rubbed against her clit with every stroke between them. Will thrust in the warm wet shelter there and they both hissed when the head of his prick bumped her clit with both his forward and backward strokes. He paused after a few thrusts and slipped his cock into her channel, coating it in her wetness. Will’s eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of her walls gripping his flesh, tightly. He withdrew and began to slide between her legs once more, it was the wrong time of month for him to be fucking her like that and yet they both longed for it. He thrust a few more times and felt the head of his prick slip back into her opening as a compass is irrevocably drawn North again. “Deeper, please Will,” she moaned.

“We’re not supposed...” he began but her legs wrapped themselves around his hips and pulled him to her so his balls slapped against her backside when he slid in so quickly.

Elizabeth writhed on the bed beneath him. “Do it again,” she instructed.

He did, thrusting into her hard and fast, rubbing against that spot inside her channel. She rolled them so she straddled his body and began to bounce on his prick, slamming him home. Her muscles clamped around his cock like a vise and he came suddenly, with a shout. “Oh, God! Elizabeth!”

Will’s softening member slipped out from her and he laid there looking embarrassed. Elizabeth cupped her hand around his neck, and bent her head to his. “Don’t be embarrassed,” she murmured, “I like that you can’t hold out against me,” she smiled against his lips.

Will gave her a good natured laugh and shook his head at her teasing. Quick as a wink he had them flipped so Elizabeth was the one on her back. “I don’t know, I think if you fought fair I might not have a problem,” he told her dark eyes dancing with a mischievous glow.  
Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow. “Pirate! We’re not known for fightin fair, love,” she drawled in imitation of Jack.

Will dropped his head to her shoulder and laughed a deep chuckle that Elizabeth could feel reverberate in her belly. They were still pressed together, bodies naked and slick, his hands were pressed into the sheets on either side of her to keep him from crushing her with his weight. His breath gusted out over her collarbone, stirring up goosebumps from sensitized nerves.

“I think,” Will finally replied, lifting his head to look her in the eyes, “it’s time I launched my own siege then,” he told her, going to his knees. His rough blacksmith’s hands swept her sides, the calluses on his fingers countered by the gentle way he slid his hands up her body. They found her breasts even as he dipped his head and began to kiss a trail down her belly. Those deft fingers pinched at her nipples, pebbling them into peaks. He rolled them and twisted while his tongue flickered around her belly button, darting in and out. Elizabeth had never had any idea how that could set her on fire before Will Turner and his worshipful hands but she was very glad he had discovered it.

Even as she had the thought his hands left her breasts to part her legs. He leaned up over her and collected a washcloth from the bowl on their bedside table and then slid down her body. He gently cleansed her of the sticky cum he had left between her thighs, eyes hooded in the low light and intent as he put his whole focus on this task as he did with everything else. Elizabeth felt exposed beneath his hawkish gaze in a way she hadn’t when he’d been sheathed deep inside her. She wanted to close her legs from his scrutiny, she could imagine how her flesh between them must look like some strange sea creature.

Will caught her eyes as he lifted his gaze from her quim. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” he told her. “Especially here,” he trailed the index finger of one hand through her folds even as he dropped the wash cloth back in the bowl. “Like a flower, blossoming just for me,” he murmured, eyes dropping back to the slick flesh his fingers stroked. She was pink below and her lips were still swollen from their love making. He slipped that same finger into her sheath and pumped it. Elizabeth groaned at the sensation, feeling her blood quicken once more where it had slowed down in the aftermath of the abrupt end to their lovemaking.

He pulled his finger back out, slippery now with the slickness that coated her inner walls and traced her lower lips - first the outer pair and then the inner, tickling that crease where the two sets joined and making her whimper. Elizabeth’s legs had long since parted as far as they could under his assault, giving him room to manoeuvre. He rested his cheek on her thigh, getting comfortable, his stubble scratching wonderfully.

She kept her eyes shut, knowing to look down and find him studying her with that intense look he got when he was giving something his full attention would be too much. Her head twisted on the pillow. His gaze found that little bud tucked up at the front shining like a tiny pink pearl. He moved his finger up and swirled over it. This was the spot that made Elizabeth make the sound she was making right now - a high pitched keening sound that he loved, it told him he was doing just what she needed to break the tension that he had built in her belly. He glanced up to find her head was pressed into the pillows, her eyes scrunched shut as she concentrated on what his hand was doing.

This close he could smell her arousal, she smelled musky and salty like the sea. He slid his finger away from her pearl and back into her body, rubbing the callous on the tip of his index finger against the rough patch of skin he found amidst the smooth walls. Elizabeth’s cry was sharp and hitched as he played over that spot. When he moved his finger back out he didn’t go back to the place she wanted him to. Instead he brought his finger to his lips and tasted her.

“Will?” Elizabeth’s voice was shocked.

Will smiled up at her. “It tastes like Elizabeth, you but saltier,” he told her thoughtfully then slid his finger home again. Pumping it smoothly in and out like an oar dipping into the ocean. Elizabeth’s head fell back again, her arousal cutting short her surprise. Will used his other hand to spread her pussy lips wider, he watched his fingers disappear into her body and the way her nub had become swollen. It was even redder now and looked almost painfully aroused. Will dipped his head to lay a gentle kiss on it, his tongue slipping across the bud. Elizabeth shrieked in the bed, her hands flying down to his head.

“Was that...Did I hurt you?” Will stammered looking up at Elizabeth, his hand going still.

“N- no.” Elizabeth shook her head. “That was,” she drew a deep breath, “that felt very good.” She confessed on a whisper. Will grinned devilishly up at her and held her open with both hands now. He dipped his head and lapped gently at her pearl, tongue dragging over the tip. Elizabeth moaned low and shaky, fingers sifting through Will’s hair. “Yes, just like that,” she pleaded.

Will could never resist Elizabeth’s wishes so he fell to work lapping at her from one side and then the next, he drew the letter X to mark the spot of this secret treasure over and over again and then began to swirl his tongue like a whirlpool drawing her pleasure tighter and tighter. He slipped two fingers into her sopping entrance, shocked by how wet she had become at his ministrations. He pumped them in and out even as he felt his own arousal stir against the sheets. Will ground his hips against the mattress for a moment, easing his own building tension and then returned his full attention to the task at hand. He laid a slow sucking kiss directly over her pearl and immediately felt the reaction Elizabeth shrieked and her hands fisted in his hair. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she whimpered.

Will began to suck at her in earnest, drawing the little nub of flesh between his lips as he would her nipples. He sucked on her pearl strongly now and rubbed the flat of tongue across it. Elizabeth bucked against his mouth even as her toes curled into the sheets and she let out a long low keening cry. Her whole body tightened for one long moment and then relaxed, sinking to the bed as if boneless while her inner muscles clenched around his fingers and she panted out her release. Will stopped his suction, placing gentle kisses against the inside of her thighs instead as his sea Goddess came back to herself.

She laid a languorous hand along Will’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

“That was positively wicked, Will Turner,” she announced when she could speak again.

Will laughed, “I only want you to feel as good as you make me, Elizabeth,” he assured her.  
Elizabeth’s gaze drifted down his body to where his length lay hard and ready again against his belly.

“Well I think I’ve some work to do if I want you to feel as good as I just did, Will Turner,” she teased. Will gave an easy laugh and pulled her to his chest.

“Aye,” he agreed. “I’ll not be complaining” he drawled, making Elizabeth chuckle.

~Fin


End file.
